The Prophecy: A BEN Drowned Love Story
by kyra.frankert
Summary: Kyra was just another normal girl. She dsoen't like the girly-girl stuff, she love electronics over anything else. She also likes to draw and read Creepypasta now and then. But what she doesn't know is that she is part of a prophecy to save all of the Creepyapsta. Can she save them, or will she die trying? And if she does, will she and BEN have a happily ever after?
1. The Prophcey

The Prophecy

A girl by the name of Kyra will one day be born into the human world. He father, human, mother, a Creepypasta that is unknown. She will have eyes that are a deep chocolate brown and hair that is medium brown. On her 16 birthday, she will either believe that the Creepypasta are real, or she may not. That deepens on the actions take by the Creeps themselves. If her birthday passes and she does not believe, the good Creepypastas will die by the hands of Zalgo. If she does believe, however, she will have the powers to defeat him. When and if she believes, she will have two years to defeat him or she will be killed by him. Her mother will know about this prophecy if you, Slender, can mange to find her and help her daughter believe. Kyra also has a fate after the defeat of Zalgo. She will become a Creep herself and date, eventually marrying, a creepypasta. Which one, I have no clue. Do anything you must to save yourselves, but know that you can not defeat Zalgo alone. I wish you luck in this. I may or may not help you along the way. She will be born with in the next year. You do not have much time, my friend.

- The Author(Me)

Slender did not know what to think of this. He knew The Author for a while and she was a very good friend of his. She knew that they were in trouble and that this is true. He had to find a way to get this to the unborn child's mother. How, he did not know... yet.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

On January 10th of the next year, a little girl was born. Her mother and father decided to name her Kyra. In some places, it meant light( baby-names/name/... website I found my name meaning on ^.^), and that's what she had to be. Slender had managed to find the child's mother. She understood how important the prophecy was, for she could end up dying as well. As she held her new born baby, she smiled a little, knowing that The Author had gotten her description right. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but her hair was the exact color. This was the child the prophecy spoke of, for sure. Deep down, the mother felt saddened, knowing that she and her child could possibly die. But the hope that they could both live because of what the prophecy said made her smile. By her 16th birthday, she must believe, the mother knew. And by her 18th, she must defeat Zalgo with the help of the others. She just wished there was more time...

Many years had passed and Kyra had grown to the age of 8. Her parents watched her play with the other kids. She was born with blue eyes, but by the age of 4, they had turned brown. Her mom watched as she walked over to a lonely kid, who had asked to play. She offered him to join her and her friends. He smiled, twitched a little, and nodded. She led him over to her friends. They smiled at him and they played together for a while. He soon had to go home, but he said they would see each other again one day. The mother knew that was true. The boy had been Ticci- Toby. Kyra's father smiled. He never knew about the prophecy, and neither did his little girl. But what he did know is that she would grow up to do great things one day.

A few years later(she is now 10), Kyra saw the boy again. She had changed a bit, but not much. The boy now went to her school, along with 5 of his friends. They became a group of mixed up personalities, that no one would've thought to be friends, but they got along greatly. Kyra noticed that one always had his hood up. Another was always with him. They were both shy, but would talk to her. She guessed they were brothers. Another boy always wore a white hoodie. He seemed to have anger issues and didn't get along with the other girl in the group. She always wore black, but was nice a lot of the time. Another guy in the group always, always, wore green. And the one she met first always ticked and twitched. They were still best friends, despite their differences. They spent most of their time together, reading Creepypastas. They each seemed to favor one Creepypasta over another. Jeffery, the one in the white hoodie, liked Jeff the killer the most. Jane, the one in all black, preferred Jane the Killer: The True Story. Ben, the one in green, loved BEN Drowned. Toby, the one who ticks and twitches, like the story Ticci- Toby. Brian, the one who always wears a hood, and Tim, the one who is always with him, like the series Marble Hornets. Kyra, however, loved all of them. It was like she's the glue that holds the group together. What she doesn't know is that they all are there to help her believe in them. One of them started to grow feelings for her. Which one is it?


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slender had been watching Kyra and the Creepypasta with her for 2 years now. It seemed that she was starting to believe that they existed. 'Maybe I should show my self to her... That would help her believe...' he thought. He decided that he would show himself to her soon, but not to soon. He needed to give them a little more time to convince her they are real.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" called Kyra from her room. She saw her friends walking by her house. She grabbed her stuff(phone, note book, pencil, pen, ect.). She rushed outside after waving good bye to her parents. Ben was waiting a few feet away from her door. when she came out, she crashed right into him, falling on her bottom and dropping her stuff.

"Sorry." Ben said, helping her up. He smiled at her and helped her gather her stuff."We're heading to the park. Going to try and find the Slenderman. Wanna join us?"

"Duh! I so want to find Slender. Really think he's real?" she asked him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Ben said, smirking slightly. They both soon arrived at the park where the others were waiting."We're here!" Ben said.

"Hey Kyra." Jane said, smiling. Kyra smiled and waved.

Toby ticked slightly when he waved."Ready to go looking for Slendy?"

"Yeah I am!" Everyone else shouted happily, aside from Brian and Tim. They all head to the wood near the park. Once they're at the border, Toby goes in first. Soon, everyone follows. In reality, no one was really scared, just super excited. They kept walking. Kyra saw a shadow and turned toward it, just for it to be gone. She kept walking with the others. Soon they all saw shadows. Kyra clutched her phone like a life line.

'Please let us get out of here alive!' she thought. She kept close to Ben and the others, hoping they were braver than she right now. Everyone slowly started to disappear. Kyra was the first to notice and clung to her stuff as if her life depended on it. She was eventually alone."Hello? Guys?" she called. Silence. She backed up against the tree. Why would they leave her? What if HE took them?"Slednerman?" she said, barely above a whisper.

Slender appeared in front of her for a few seconds, then disappeared. Kyra's eyes widened in disbelief."Did I-Did I just SEE him?" she said aloud. She stayed there for a while before they came and found her. Her eyes were still wide. She couldn't believe what she saw, but she did."I-I saw him..." she whispered.

They all exchanged glances."Saw who?" Jeff said at last.

"HIM. I saw The Selenderman. Cross my heart I saw him." Kyra said, still holding her things.

"Are you sure? We didn't see anything." Ben said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm sure! When have I ever lied to you guys since you've known me?" she asked. No one answered."See? Why is it so hard to believe me..."

"We do believe you... We're just a bit worried now. Come on. Lets get home. Our parents are probably worried about us." Jane said. They all nod in agreement and head out of the woods, Kyra's mind replaying the image over and over again in her head. Soon enough she was back at her house. She gave them each a quick hug, Ben's being a little longer then the others' and went inside, waving to them. She grabbed a few slices of pizza her parents had made and went to her room. As she ate, she started drawing Slender, the image very clear in her mind. That night she knew she wouldn't sleep much and thanked god that it was Saturday and she could sleep in tomorrow. She finished her pizza at last and stayed up playing her video games. She eventually fell asleep, dreaming about him. The Slenderman.


End file.
